Por tu falda
by Booh
Summary: Hermione se ruboriza cada vez que lo piensa. Sabe que está MAL, pero no puede evitarlo y ¿para qué se lo va a negar? tampoco es que quiera hacerlo . Pansy/Hermione [Femslash]
1. Aire

**NdA:** Este se lo debía a Riatha de la kedada en Madrid, así que allá va. Con retraso, pero... meh... tiempo es lo que me falta últimamente. He cogido la tabla de los cuatro elementos (aire, tierra, agua y fuego) de Crack and Roll porque me venía genial para la historia, pero decir que no me he ceñido a la cantidad de palabras que se pedían.

Mil gracias a G, Gellar, por dar su opinión y por sus regañinas cuando me ponía poeta. Niña, mala, eso no se hace. Así que me he puesto medio guarra, para que no se diga. Estáis advertidos XDDDD

Sin más dilación, una pareja que nunca me ha gustado demasiado: Pansy y Hermione. Va por usted, Riatha, crack de los cracks y genio del femslash XDDD

**Capítulo 1**

**-Aire/Viento-**

Lo escucha.

Lo escucha perfectamente porque lo ha oído mil veces y porque, ¿para qué negárselo? lo estaba esperando. Lo escucha acercarse rápidamente rasgando el aire mientras un taconeo que conoce de sobra golpea con fuerza las baldosas de la biblioteca. Lo escucha aunque se lleve las manos a la cabeza con desesperación, aunque luche por no hacerlo y por convencerse a sí misma de que es una estupidez lo que está haciendo.

Para una mente tan lógica como la de Hermione, resulta francamente absurdo ser capaz de percibir el sonido que hace el frufrú de esa falda que conquista cada uno de los centímetros cuadrados por los que camina su dueña. Tiene que ser cosa de magia, aunque esa vez el único hechizo que haya de por medio sea uno de los más poderosos que existen: la espera, el anhelo.

Más absurdo es todavía que se ponga nerviosa, histérica al saber que la falda se acerca. Que muerda la pluma. Que sus apuntes hayan quedado arruinados, tachados con una raya de extremo a extremo por culpa del sobresalto. Hermione se enfada aunque sepa que da exactamente igual, que en su presencia leer sus apuntes o estar mínimamente concentrada es una utopía, una auténtica pérdida de paciencia y de tiempo. Si acaso, como mucho será capaz de seguir el vals de las letras, ese compás borroso que marca la escritura de sus apuntes cada vez que ella aparece porque su corazón repiquetea aceleradamente, y el abecedario se empeña en bailarlo.

Ella se sienta justo enfrente, con la misma naturalidad con que lo harían Harry o Ron pero con unas intenciones muy diferentes. Hermione se esfuerza por ignorarla, pero le resulta imposible ignorar lo que ha estado esperando todo el día. Ni con toda la magia del mundo podría ignorar los sueños húmedos en los que ella se cuela sin pedir permiso. En los que ella la empotra contra la pared y la besa con fuerza sin su consentimiento. En los que ella se toca mientras sonríe de medio lado y se muerde el labio inferior, aunque Hermione no se lo haya pedido.

Cuando está enfrente, como está ahora, Hermione tampoco puede ignorar sus sueños en medio de clase. Esos momentos en los que la voz de Snape se convierte en un susurro lejano, en una explicación aburrida que no le interesa, porque es mucho más divertido imaginársela con la camisa medio abierta y el escote con dos pecas salpicado de gotitas de sudor. Sólo dos pecas, pero muy bien puestas. Hermione se ruboriza y avergüenza cada vez que piensa que quiere lamerlas con la lengua.

Así que no.

Hermione no tiene ni idea de cómo permanecer calmada cuando ella está cerca. Y le da pánico hablar porque sabe que va a decir un comentario estúpido, probablemente el comentario más baboso de este planeta. Y que se reirá nerviosamente y que su voz sonará temblorosa si tan sólo se atreve a decirle "hola".

Por eso sabe que está perdida.

Además, tiene un motivo añadido para estarlo: si Pansy se ha sentado enfrente es porque quiere algo. Y cuando una Slytherin se ha propuesto un objetivo, no hay Gryffindor sobre la faz de la tierra capaz de detenerlo.

-¿Te falta mucho? –pregunta la Slytherin mientras sus uñas tamborilean con ansiedad sobre la madera del pupitre.

Hermione alza una ceja y es por fin capaz de posar sus ojos en las pupilas de Pansy, que brillan mientras la miran.

-Un rato. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Pansy?

-Verte.

"Verte" podría ser inofensivo, podría significar cualquier cosa. Pero cuando esa palabra se forma en los labios de Pansy, Hermione sabe perfectamente lo que significa. Quiere decir que acabarán donde siempre, encerradas en el armario de las escobas, con su gato maullando enojado al escudo del jersey de la Slytherin, que seguramente acabará en el suelo junto con su corbata, su falda y el resto de su atuendo. Todo mezclado.

Significa que Hermione acabará luchando entre besos urgentes y necesitados por una bocanada más del aire que Pansy impregna con su colonia cara. Significa que en ese armario el aire que ambas respiran será el mismo para las dos casas, Gryffindor y Slytherin, Slytherin y Gryffindor, y que entre besos, mordiscos, caricias y el sabor amargo del carmín rojo con el que Pansy se pinta los labios, ambas se detendrán un segundo, se mirarán a los ojos con rabia y se dirán esas dos palabras que llevan todo el día esperando:

-Te odio.

-Yo más.

Porque ¿quién quiere decir "te quiero" si las palabras siempre se las lleva el viento?


	2. Tierra

**NdA: **este capi se lo quiero dedicar a alguien que ni siquiera conozco, pero que siempre está ahí, prácticamente incondicional en cada una de mis historias: Claudia, no sé quién eres, pero gracias. El gustazo, como siempre dices, es mío, no te creas XDDD

También a Riatha, claro, que el fic nació por y para ella. Si Pansy está OoC, toda la culpa es mía. No es un personaje al que le tenga especial afecto o con el que me haya parado a teorizar sobre su personalidad. Pero bueno. Lo he intentado. Las reclamaciones al "GO", que también está para eso aunque a veces no lo parezca.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**-Tierra-**

Draco es como un disco rayado. Repite una y otra vez ese mantra de la pureza de sangre, de los que han nacido con estrella y los que deberían haberse estrellado. Y aunque Pansy está de acuerdo con todos sus puntos de vista (asiente con la cabeza porque no sabe hacer otra cosa: es lo que le han enseñado desde que tenía uso de razón), hay algo dentro de ella que le impide reír como lo hacía antes. Es un dolor agudo que no tiene localizado, como si le hubieran extirpado algo en un lugar desconocido de su cuerpo y que le obliga a apretar los puños cada vez que alguien hace la enésima gracia sobre la Sangre Sucia.

Pansy disimula lo mejor que puede y todavía se ríe a veces, pero lo cierto es que el sonido despiadado de su risa se atasca en su garganta. Ha perdido esa vibración casi animal que acojonaba a todos los estudiantes de primer año, y es lógico que los demás estén empezando a notarlo.

-Voy a dar un paseo –afirma mientras se levanta en medio de la quinta broma sobre la sabelotodo.

Sus amigos la miran sorprendidos. Draco alza una ceja peligrosamente y Pansy recibe su mirada fría con expresión desafiante. Lo hace por si acaso, aunque no sea necesario: ninguno de ellos se atreverá a pedirle explicaciones antes de que cruce la puerta de las mazmorras. Los Slytherin son suficientemente inteligentes para no preguntar aquello que es mejor no saber. En realidad ninguno quiere descubrir lo que le ocurre a Pansy, porque todo lo que se pronuncia en voz alta se vuelve real, _terrenal_. Mientras no se haga, uno puede seguir engañándose a sí mismo. Todo el tiempo que quiera. Hasta que la cuerda de equilibrista se tense y acabe rompiéndose.

Tras esta pequeña victoria, se da cuenta de lo furiosa que está con aquel juego de la maldita Sangre Sucia cuando comienza a caminar por el sendero que conduce al lago: está dando saltitos (que sólo ella nota). Saltitos de idiota. Saltitos que daría una entrañable Hufflepuff con trenzas, pero no ella. Y comprende que nunca en su vida se ha sentido menos Slytherin y más viva, algo que la cabrea hasta el punto que quiere demostrarse a sí misma que todavía puede ser una perra sin corazón.

Podría humillar a ese Gryffindor de primer año que camina unos pasos por delante de ella. Sí, podría. Imagina que le aparta de un manotazo, que cae al suelo y le deja allí llorando. ¿Pero para qué? Ni siquiera eso le haría olvidar el cosquilleo en las yemas de sus dedos, cuando esa mañana Hermione se sentó justo delante en la clase de Transfiguraciones y ella fantaseaba con enredar sus manos en su pelo.

Es entonces cuando trata de convencerse de que puede evitarlo. De que pensar en ella no es más que un pasatiempo, un deporte de minusválidos mentales (tendrá que mirárselo) o una obra de caridad en el Día Internacional de Apiadémonos de los Sangre Sucia. Y a ratos casi lo consigue. Pero al final siempre regresa al lugar donde quiere estar: donde puede mirarla y sonreírle como quien dice "yo sé algo que tú no sabes (pero quieres saberlo)".

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Pansy?

-Verte –contesta con sequedad. No es que quiera ser un perro sabueso precisamente en ese momento, es sólo que no está en la naturaleza de Pansy pedir las cosas. Menos aún rogarlas. Antes preferiría tragarse su propia lengua.

Pero como siempre consigue lo que quiere, al final se ponen en marcha camino del cuarto de las escobas, a varios metros la una de la otra para que no descubran que van juntas. Pansy camina delante y se detiene tan pronto llegan a la puerta. Mira a Hermione con desdén, como tiene que ser: de arriba abajo, aunque sus ojos se demoren un segundo en esos labios que espera besar tan pronto crucen la puerta. Y, aún así, se esfuerza en decir lo más Slytherin que se le ocurre, porque una cosa es traicionarse por un buen polvo y otra muy diferente es dejarle saber al polvo que hace semanas que ya no lo es:

-Será mejor que te peines, Sangre Sucia. Aunque estemos en el cuarto de las escobas, no tengo intención de follar con una de ellas.

Y es lo de siempre: Hermione fingirá no haberla oído porque sabe que sólo está jugando a comportarse como una bruja (literalmente).

-Perfecto, Pansy, porque yo no follo.

Hermione la aparta de un manotazo y entra en la habitación. Así de fácil.

Y Pansy se queda unos segundos fuera, tensa como un alambre aunque pronto respire aliviada. Al menos no lo ha DICHO. Al menos Hermione le ha ahorrado el trago de ponerle los pies en la tierra, obligándole a aceptar lo que los Slytherin no se atreven a preguntar: que hace tiempo que ya no folla con ella. Porque, mundo mágico o no, en mi pueblo a eso se le llama hacer el amor.


	3. Fuego

NdA: Perdón. He tenido problemas con este capítulo y por eso tengo que subirlo de nuevo. Prometo que no tengo fijación con hacer spam! jajajaja

**Capítulo 3**

**-Fuego-**

Si no estuvieran en el cuarto de las escobas, Hermione no estaría tan tensa. Pero lo están. Y no ayuda mucho que delante de ella se encuentren todas esas escobas mágicas, alineadas en fila, con los mangos tan tiesos como Hermione siente todo su cuerpo. Intenta distraerse, despejar su mente pensando en otra cosa, y por eso llega a la conclusión de que Madam Hooch hace un buen trabajo. Se esmera por mantener limpio ese cuarto en el que tantas parejas se han juntado a lo largo de los años. Hermione puede imaginar la urgencia de alguna de ellas. Hay marcas de besos en las paredes, casi puede verlas. Abrazos rotos y gemidos que se estrellaron contra el suelo. Alguna discusión que otra habrá desembocado en portazo, haciendo temblar las bisagras, astillando la madera o quebrando el marco quizá. Hermione se esfuerza en pensar en estos pequeños detalles cuando siente una mano helada acariciando su mejilla.

-¿A qué viene esa cara? –escucha que le pregunta Pansy, devolviéndole a la realidad, al cuarto de las escobas, que más que nunca parece envuelto en una bruma. En la niebla con la que se recuerdan los sueños, que a veces son tan perturbadores que Hermione no tiene muy claro cuál de ellos está viviendo en ese preciso momento. Tirita sólo de imaginarlo.

-¿Tienes frío, Granger? -Pansy se acerca, se acerca tanto que es capaz de sentir el calor de su aliento en la mejilla que antes ha acariciado. –¿Cómo puedo calentarte? –y antes de que acabe la frase Hermione se encuentra pegada a su cuerpo, a menos de un Flitwick de distancia.

Sus ojos se encuentran por primera vez con los de Pansy y bajan por el tabique de su nariz, para reparar en su sonrisa displicente, controladora, casi lunática. Se empeña en sonreír como si lo controlara todo, aunque en realidad sólo significa que le excita verla nerviosa. Lo que Pansy no sabe es que Hermione tiene un as en la manga, una jugada perfecta que consiste en coger la palma helada de Pansy y colocarla en la porción de piel donde la espalda pierde el nombre.

-Ahora ya no –responde Hermione complacida. Porque esta vez ha ganado. Porque ha desarmado tanto a la Slytherin que nada ni nadie va a poder impedir que se besen.

Y lo hacen. Durante un buen rato. Si las paredes del cuarto de las escobas hablasen, nos contarían cómo las túnicas cayeron al suelo y qué botón de qué camisa se desabrochó primero. Nos contarían que las manos se vuelven temblorosas cuando eres una Gryffindor e intentas deshacer el nudo de la corbata de una Slytherin. Te dirían que el león ruge si tiene que ser el primero en desnudarse y que la serpiente se retuerce, muerde y envenena los besos cuando las manos se pierden por debajo su falda. Pero, sobre todo, nos contarían que cuando el león y la serpiente se juntan, se enciende una hoguera tan alta que es imposible no advertir su presencia.

-¿Has oído eso, Albus?

La voz se escucha tan tenue que habría pasado desapercibida de no ser por los reflejos de Pansy, que rápidamente se ha colocado detrás de Hermione para taparle la boca con su mano derecha. "Tenía que ser la maldita Gryffindor la que gimiera como si no hubiera un mañana", piensa Pansy… pero sólo porque no es consciente de que cuando está con esa Gryffindor en concreto ella gime como si pasado mañana se acabara el calendario. Admitirlo sería demasiado.

El caso es que permanecen así un buen rato. Inmóviles. Deseando que pase el peligro, sea quien sea quien está detrás de la puerta. Hermione juraría haber escuchado un "Albus" justo antes de que Pansy le tapara la boca. Y eso sería motivo más que suficiente para despertar su histeria, de no ser porque acaba de notar el cosquilleo que le producen sus propias medias enredadas en sus tobillos (tan intenso que no puede reprimir una sonrisa que queda oculta tras la mano de Pansy). Pero le dura poco. La sonrisa se rompe justo cuando la inconfundible voz de Minerva McGonagall se cuela de nuevo por debajo de la puerta.

-¿Seguro que no has escuchado nada? Me ha parecido oír un gimoteo. ¿Habrá alguien herido?

Hermione tiene todos los sentidos alerta, desea escuchar la repuesta que dará el director (ahora está segura de que la palabra que escuchó durante el segundo en el que los labios de Pansy bajaron desde su clavícula hasta su escote era "Albus"), y lo habría hecho de no ser porque ahora algo muy diferente a sus medias cosquillea el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Pansy, ¡ahora NO! –le reprende en un susurro, la voz demasiado suave para conseguir que la Slytherin acate sus órdenes y deje de lamerle para tentarle.

-¿Te quedas más tranquila si lo comprobamos? –escuchan la voz de Dumbledore, amortiguada por la madera de la puerta.

Él y McGonagall están a tan sólo veinte centímetros de caoba de ellas, pero, por alguna extraña razón, los besos de Pansy, que baje la mano y que sus dedos se pierdan por donde antes habían estado las medias, resultan mucho más excitantes que antes. Y parece que les da igual la respuesta de McGonagall, porque ninguna se ha preocupado de realizar un _fermaportas_. Es más, cuando los dos profesores se alejan del cuarto de las escobas, ni Pansy ni Hermione son capaces de escucharlos. Sus cuerpos están demasiado enredados. Sus pieles se abrasan al calor de la hoguera que han creado dos de los animales más poderosos de esta tierra: la serpiente y el león que, por extraño que parezca, a veces no luchan a muerte; a veces tan sólo hay fuego entre ellos dos.

* * *

**NaA: **He estado TAN liada estos últimos meses que casi me había olvidado de la existencia de esta historia. La verdad es que últimamente carezco de tiempo y, en consecuencia, no puedo escribir todo lo que me gustaría ni pararme a actualizar, contestar reviews a tiempo y esas cosas... Pero supongo que es bueno reaparecer de vez en cuando, aunque sea con cuentagotas. Lamento mucho la espera. A ver si hay suerte y consigo que el próximo capítulo no tarde tanto. Un abrazo!


	4. Agua

**Capítulo 4**

**-Agua-**

Se miran.

Se miran porque ya saben lo mal que acabará aquello. Los Gryffindor habitaban una torre, los Slytherin una mazmorra. En esto Hermione tiene ventaja, lo aprendió hace muchos años, cuando todavía era una simple Muggle y todavía creía en la Física. Ella sabe que la gravedad es el único pegamento capaz de aguantar el peso de juntar la tierra y el cielo, la torre y la mazmorra. Cuando se trata de leones y serpientes, la unión siempre viene precedida por una dolorosa caída y no todos consiguen reponerse del golpe.

Aún así, se miran. Se observan detenidamente como si haciéndolo pudieran evitar el puchero de una o el ceño fruncido de la otra; las pupilas humedecidas, la garganta tensa en el nudo traidor en el que a menudo tropiezan las palabras.

-Pasa tú.

-No, tú primero.

Pero siempre es Hermione la que espera y Pansy la que se va. Se queda con la espalda apoyada en la puerta y escucha sus pasos alejarse con el mismo compás marcial con el que suelen acercarse. Hay muchas especulaciones en Hogwarts para descubrir cómo lo hace. Suelen ser complejas teorías que tratan de encontrar el origen de la imperturbable seguridad de Pansy. "No tiene corazón", dicen. "Nació sin él", comentan. Pero Hermione lo ha oído palpitar alto y fuerte. Y a veces, en los días buenos, sospecha que ella es la propietaria de las baquetas que lo hacen sonar.

Lo que en realidad ocurre es que Hogwarts es un teatro y Pansy la mejor de sus actrices. Ella disimula todo lo que puede. Se dice que es fuerte, se engaña al repetirse que tiene la situación controlada. Y sin embargo, cada vez que se despiden, su corazón se hunde a la misma velocidad con la que sus pasos descienden hasta la casa de Slytherin.

Mientras camina, no puede evitar pensar en lo interesante que le ha parecido la conversación de Hermione, cuando acabaron de abrocharse el último botón. Cuando los escudos de sus jerseys les recordaron que el cuarto de las escobas es su Suiza y que aquello es una guerra en la que nadie es neutral. Porque, ¿quién iba a imaginarlo? Eso ni Draco ni Goyle se lo pueden recriminar. No es culpa suya que la Sabelotodo además de follar también sepa hablar.

Decide darse una ducha, que ya es algo mecánico, una rutina que comenzó la primera vez que quiso librarse de los restos de la Sangre Sucia. Pero Pansy está cansada de que no dé resultado. Da igual lo mucho que frote. Cuando acaba, se mira en el espejo esperando encontrar a la Pansy de siempre, pero lo único que le devuelve su reflejo es una lágrima en caída libre por su mejilla. Solamente entonces lo entiende. Porque el _agua_ es un elemento purificador, pero hay una cosa que nunca será capaz de limpiar: el amor.


End file.
